


【EC】Shape of you/你的形状 07 （现代AU/黄景剧/HE）

by NAMWAH_glory



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fassavoy, M/M, Sex, Web chat, ovipositor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMWAH_glory/pseuds/NAMWAH_glory
Summary: 人体工程学家Erik x 性学教授Charles#注意避雷#产卵器#kinky#慎入#summary：Charles今年三十二岁，他研究性学。性学，又称性科学，涵盖了人类的性行为的系统研究。包括人类的性趣味、性行为、性功能。Erik，简单来说他的灵感来源于Charles。#你的身体是我的灵感。





	【EC】Shape of you/你的形状 07 （现代AU/黄景剧/HE）

7

 

即便经历过上百次的旅程，飞机降落的时候，比任何一次地，他都更加地紧张且期待。原因很明显和他的学术研究没有关系——实际上自从上一次电话性爱结束后这种焦灼就开始了。他抬头看了下屏幕上显示的纽约时间，每一次坐从英国到美国的国际航班他都会有一种多偷了五个小时的错觉。Charles告别了笑容很好的空姐们，其中一个还把电话写在叠好的餐巾纸上塞在他额外要的毯子里。对于这种好意Charles一般会选择收下，为的是不伤害到别人的感情，但不做主动回应。  
拿上了行李他看了下手表，尽管现在六点出头，但先回家放东西休息一下、再去参加晚会很明显时间不够了，去酒店开个钟点房睡一觉倒时差是比较好的选择。他叫了的士，在的士上打开短信界面，花了一些时间编出一句话，并且附上了刚才拍的下飞机的照片和酒店预订界面。Raven应该不会介意她不是第一个知道消息的人，鉴于他们早上已经通过电话了。

 

[15:20 PM]  
我到纽约了。

 

Erik [15:21 PM]  
先去开会？倒时差还好吗。

 

[15:21 PM]  
还行，你知道我平时都是十二点睡的。

 

Erik[15:21 PM]  
印象深刻。

 

Charles忍不住笑了下，该怎么去描述这种好事成真的愉悦。距离他们上一次的phone sex才过了不到三天，如果按二十四小时计算。另一方面，这种对话真的很像是交往了很长时间的男男女女，滑稽的是事实上他们甚至还没有见过。

 

[15:22 PM]  
那么，你准备好了吗？对于我们的见面？不出意料是明天。

 

Erik[15:21 PM]  
我更倾向把它称作约会？

 

Erik[15:21 PM]  
我准备好的时间比你想象中还早。

 

[15:22 PM]  
那很好，我还担心到时候我一个人坐在餐厅里，打过去你的号码会是空号。

 

Erik [15:23 PM]  
你是在暗示我会临阵逃跑吗？因为我面前的迷人生物？

 

Erik [15:23 PM]  
休想。

 

Charles咬着嘴唇，大胆地回了一句。  
   
   
[15:24 PM]

事实上，提前知会你是因为，见面以后不论如何你休想甩掉我了。

 

短信提示音响起。

 

Erik [15:24 PM]  
事实上，我在思考如何委婉的告诉你。

 

Erik [15:24 PM]  
这是我乐意之极。

 

Charles，再一次对着手机露出了不知道第几个笑容，从他们相识以来。他意识到——这个男人是不是太会说话了？如果不是因为他们第一次对话的时候对方可称不上迷人，甚至称不上友善，有一部分可能，他不是什么工程学家而是个巧舌如簧的保险推销员。实际肯定不是的。为此Charles仍觉得不可思议。

 

他在酒店的客房里睡了一个小时，八点钟前爬起来洗了澡换上衣服，他选择了最稳健的深黑西装搭配黑衬衣，没有打领带，毕竟这不能称得上最正式的场合，然后带上最礼貌的笑容走进会场就坐。接着是一系列的学校领导陈词，熬过了一个钟后，终于到了可以离开座位随意走动的环节。Charles随手端起一杯赤霞珠，这个时候只要和平时脸熟的稍微打一声招呼再离开，就不失为最体面的退场。  
“Charles！”银发老教授在看到他第一眼时就张开了手臂，“来杯朗姆*？”  
Charles避开他手上拿着的酒杯给他了个拥抱，他蛮喜欢这个精神矍铄的老人。“Prof Lancaster，即使偶尔放松也不应该放纵自己喝甜度太高的烈酒。”  
“这就是Lily为什么那么喜欢你的原因。”他故作扫兴地摇了摇头，仿佛想起了家里的老伴，“永远严格的Xavier。”  
“也许你该换一杯干红？”Charles接过他手里的酒杯，他没有拒绝。

 

Charles匆匆走过走廊时遇到一个服务生，那人站在墙角，穿着黑色的西装背心，他忍不住用余光多看了两眼，只是因为那个男人有些面熟。他好像在等人，在遇见Charles之前。  
Charles打开了茶水室的门，放下酒杯，转身就被人压在了墙上，一个温暖的物体靠近，封住了他的嘴唇。他下意识地揽住那热源，除了惊讶外更多的是喜悦，连抬头回吻都多带了几分热情。光线从那人身后打来，隔壁会场人来人往的声音依稀传出，Charles索性闭着眼睛伸出脚蹬上门，把酒店的背景钢琴乐和暖黄色的光线都隔绝在小隔间外。一下子他们就都好像失去了五感中的一大半，只剩下被对方的存在填满的触觉和嗅觉。一阵衣物的摩擦声，几缕黑暗里好闻的男香，佛手柑和雪松渐渐融合分不出彼此。这个吻来的急促，带点奋不顾身的意味，就像是最开始没头没脑的闷头灌酒过后，酒劲儿上来了，Charles红着脸任凭那人的吻流连在他的脸颊和耳侧。  
“所以你一开始就知道是我。”他说。  
“不是一开始。”Erik停顿了下，又忍不住追上他的嘴唇，“从你打电话给我以后。”  
Charles想起他们在哥大约见不了了之的第二面，不约而同说的“潜在长期交往对象”，心里那点不平衡又奇妙地像是个一晃而过的海市蜃楼、消失，随之膨胀的是某种满足感。  
他们接吻，像高中男生在课间和心爱的姑娘躲在图书馆书架后面做的。直到Charles找到时机将两人的距离分开了些，他气喘地有些厉害，本来想好的词句全乱了，以至于说出来的话失去了原有质问的情感。  
“……你不惜扮演服务生混进来找我，只是为了把我压在小隔间里做这个？”  
“我不惜扮演服务生混进来找你，只是因为想见你。”Erik低头再次吻他，准确地咬上他的下唇，话中带着暗示，“我说过了，我做好准备的时间比你想象中要早。”  
这个回答足够了。  
他环上Erik的脖子，让对方再次把他压在墙壁上，他的脑后一直有一只手很贴心地垫着，将他和冰冷的墙壁隔开。Erik将舌头伸进了Charles的嘴里，仔细地舔舐，符合一贯的风格，有些蛮不讲理的霸道，又有点温柔，总体来说，就像只不知餍足的小狗狗。Charles很用力地回吻，用力到连心脏处都有些发痛的错觉。  
抱歉了Prof Lancaster。  
“上楼。”他简短地说，在他们吻的间隙里，“我开了钟点房。”  
于是他们勉强分开，Charles整了整外套，率先拧开门把，Erik跟在他后面上了电梯。他们靠在电梯墙上，目不斜视地看着对方，维持着仅有的体面和所剩无几的耐心。Erik和一个月左右前见到的时候一样，值得用任何性感的词汇去描述。他穿着西装三件套里的黑马甲，那衣物简直是为宽肩窄腰的男人而生。作为他的男友，这一位绝无仅有的英俊和性感，Charles几乎是措手不及的。  
绝无仅有的英俊男友对他笑了下，“西装外套放车上了。”  
Charles有些像上课时被老师抓到和别的同学传纸条那样低头别过脸，他们聊过这个，Erik知道自己在幻想里有多喜欢黑西装。  
门打开了，他们几乎是不分前后地走进去，Charles转身把Erik抵在了门廊里扯着他的衣领亲吻他，Erik还没来得及好好回吻勾住他的舌头，又被他低着头推进房间去。这种欲拒还迎的不诚实态度几乎是瞬间取悦了Erik。等一起站在了房间里摆着的那张不可忽视的床旁，这会儿Charles有些庆幸下午那时没有经济间了，他要了个有豪华大床的房间。  
Charles背对着床站着，咽了口水，眼睛亮晶晶又有些紧张的看着Erik，Erik顺着他的目光把他的手放在嘴唇边，缓慢地摩挲了一下，接着弯腰打开了床头的灯。灯光仿佛带着细碎如流星划过的声音、照亮了室内。他们停止了一切动作，只是拥抱，额头相抵着，就这样站在暖黄色的灯光里用流转的目光凝望彼此。  
“想要我？”Charles低声问。  
“我想要你。”Erik诚实地回答，“你呢？”  
Charles笑了声。“我完全确定这正是我想要的。”

 

他们又开始接吻了，恍惚中Charles又在思绪，他曾经听有人说接吻技术好的不一定经历丰富，但是能做出这种判断的一定有众多经历。  
这不一定是对的。Charles不冷静地想，他就是知道Erik的吻技一流，因为从来没有人亲吻他的时候会让他如此的……就是快乐。  
亲吻中Charles伸手解开Erik的马甲，将它随手抛在了沙发上，连同他自己早就脱下的外套一起。Erik低头轻咬着他的颈脖，双手绕到身后将衬衣脱下，整个过程中嘴唇都没有离开他的身体，他的衬衫下是Charles肖想了许久的身材，劲瘦却有肉。  
“我要吸你。”Charles低声宣称。  
Erik任凭他拉下自己的拉链，主导着将手伸进早就发紧的裤子里。Charles低头隔着内裤的布料舔Erik的阴茎，结结实实地，从下往上，很快浅灰色的内裤被吮湿出了深色的痕迹，同时他也没有忘记抚慰裆下沉甸甸的阴囊，边舔用两手揉弄着它们，很快那根本就不可忽略的性器变得更加粗长。  
Charles将那条对遮盖性欲毫无帮助的内裤扯下，那根思慕已久的性器随之弹出，前端的湿润滑到了他的脸颊。他没有停顿地张嘴含住了那阴茎的伞端，舌头重重擦过上面的沟壑。严格意义上来说，Charles不常做这个，因此出于某种不自信的心理格外卖力。Charles边舔弄边抬眼，天真迷蒙地看着德国男人，停在那像是索取奖赏的孩子。Erik只得喟叹着挺了挺腰。  
“你真美，像某种易碎品。”他听着自己哑掉的声音，色情得不可思议，“从见你第一次就想操你的嘴。”  
Charles发出了一声声响，打定主意继续地吸着嘴里的肉棒，Erik的手移到了他的脑后，用他喜欢又不重力道拢着，这种带点控制但是又足够有安全感的举动，让Charles有一种奇异的满足。他加快了吞吐的速度，Erik垂眼看着他，一下下操进他的口腔，额头上的头发全乱了，现在的两人都看不出半点精英的样子。终于在数十下后，Erik的表情带上了某种隐忍的狂乱。  
“Fuck……Charles，”他喘气，“我要到了。”  
Charles吐出了嘴里依然硬挺的大家伙，用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭它，唾液蹭了一脸。  
“我想要你射在我脸上。”

Fuck, kinky. Erik骂了一句，没有犹豫地撸上了茎身，Charles仰着头接着，Erik低头望进他的眼睛，在一片婴儿蓝里迷失其中。大股的白浊落在他脸上、眉眼间，就像是往画纸上倾倒颜料，粘稠，肉欲而直白，Erik忍不住想那遮盖了那张脸上完美的雀斑有多么情色。Charles的眼睫毛上也沾上了些白色的东西，他用手将它们抹开，舔上手腕蹭到的那些精液，表情像是认真品味了。Erik不是真的痛恨着。做这一切的他是那么不自觉地性感和招人，而对此他毫无认知。  
Erik将他从地上拉起，有些急切地吻住他，于是唇舌又回到了最初的位置。  
“到床上去，”德国男人像只大型犬那样拱他，笑得牙齿全露，把体液蹭的两人满脸都是，“我想抱你。”  
Charles抱着他倒上床，Erik不停地在他的颈脖上留下磨人的细小噬咬，他忍不住笑着躲，却被男人捞在怀里，又不停地小声在耳边说，看看你自己，躺在那里就像是个等我拆开的礼物。  
“再给我一个吻。”Charles仰头咬着Erik带点胡渣的方正下巴，从一开始就想要这么做，在那个示范使用产卵器视频里看到的时候。从客观上来说他们平时都不是喜爱肢体接触的人，但很显然对方是例外。  
Erik毫不吝啬地给了他一个缠绕的法式舌吻，不止一个，还附带着用唇舌热情地问候了他的五官，一路向下到肚脐。将脸埋在腿间前，Erik抬起头，毫无廉耻地用下身蹭着Charles早就硬起来的跨，眼睛有神地盯着他。  
“让我吸你？”  
Charles的回答是将腿搭上了他的肩膀。

然后Charles被摁在床垫上吸了出来，体液喷出的时候Erik没有移开嘴、而是将它们都吞了下去，对方饮下了自己的精液的事实让Charles羞耻了一阵子。操，他是那种人，可以被射在脸上却会因为对方吞精而难为情的。Erik哄诱了好一会儿才让自己的男友从手臂里抬起头。  
性事过后的困意渐渐袭来，Charles懒洋洋地揽着Erik的手臂，将自己埋在对方完美的胸肌上。  
“今天你还没有操我。”他打了个哈欠。  
“你累了。”Erik带着怜爱低头将嘴唇印在他的额头上，然后用最后一句话让Charles心满意足地睡了过去。  
“留着下一次。”他说。  
而他们都知道那不会太远了。

**Author's Note:**

> 迫不得已在这里存车，因为不太会用AO3所有文还是在乐乎和随缘上（南华_NAMWAH）  
> 文章同名


End file.
